The Time Capsule Part 2
by Colorsofderainbow
Summary: hey guys! this story is basically chapter 2 to the time capsule. Chase and Zoey meet again after some letters. Logan comes in on chapter 2. Chapter 2 is very exciting. Please RR! Colorsofderainbow
1. Chapter 1

**The Time Capsule**

**-Part 2-**

_Dear Chase,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the PCA building tomorrow at 5:00 pm. _

_Zoey_

Chase was excited to see Zoey was talking to him again. He knew this was step one to cloud nine. He was afraid of what she needed to say to him.

_Dear Zoey,_

_I'll be there. Please, no screaming at me. I know now you are finally talking to me and I'm afraid of what you're going to say. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Chase_

Chase wanted to make sure that he and Zoey started all over again with a clean start. He started to look in all his PCA yearbooks. **2004 **_There's Dana, Nicole, Michael, Logan, me, and Zoey...she looks great as a blonde. _**2005 **_There's Lola, taking Dana's place, Nicole, Michael, Logan, me, and Zoey…she looks better as a brunette. _Chase noticed how much he loved Zoey. He needed to make sure she loved him back. Tomorrow night is his last chance. If he blows it, there's no hope of going back.

**-The next night-**

Chase left his house to go to PCA. All the way there memories of times when Zoey wasn't mad at him popped up in his mind, then times were easy, then his heart wasn't broken. He finally arrived at PCA. Standing in front of the building was a shadow. Chase looked closer, in replace of the shadow stood a beautiful woman. "Chase?" The woman spoke to him. Chase looked even closer, "Zoey?" The woman simply nodded. It was Zoey. "So nice to see you again, Chase. I wrote for you to meat me her because I needed to say that I forgive you." Chase heard the heavens sing. He was so happy to hear that Zoey forgave him. "Zoey, you don't know how much that means to me. I always wanted to hear that." "Chase, I want to be your friend again." Chase's jaw dropped. "Only friends?" Chase said worried. "Yea, Chase…only friends. I have someone here with me who you haven't seen in a while…" Chase stood there and saw a shadowy figure appear. "Good to see you Chase."

_**To be continued**_

**Part 2 goes into Part 3. In Part 3 you will learn who the shadowy figure is. Please review! Hope you liked it!**

**--Colorsofderainbow**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time Capsule**

**-Part 3, Chapter 2-**

"Good to see you again, Chase." Chase's heart dropped down to his pinky toe. "LOGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Chase exclaimed "Zoey wanted me to come with her. She said something about you loving her, even though we're engaged because she like fell in love with me while acting." Chase couldn't believe it. Zoey had sunk low enough to fall in love with Logan Reese. He's acting skills must have awed her again….. but this time, Chase wasn't in her mind. "….you…..…ENGAGED….with…..Zoey?" Chase couldn't even talk. He barely got out any words. "Yea, we got engaged. Get with the program Chase! You're so behind. You knew a hot girl like Zoey would fall in love with me. Who could blame her? I'm me." Chase just stood there wondering how Zoey would put up with this everyday of her life. Why would she marry such an egotistical jerk! "ZOEY, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Chase screamed. "Chase, come down. I just like him a lot that's all. I mean, you were one of the guys I liked a lot…. you might have known from my DVD. I was going to ask you out sometime, but after the time capsule incident I decided to move on. I started to like Logan more and more." Chase knew if he hadn't watched that DVD, he'd be the one wearing the ring….not Logan. "Zoey……… I never knew what all that would lead up to…. I'm sorry… I love you….will you marry me?" Zoey's jaw dropped. Two different men she adored asking her hand in marriage! Who would she pick? "Chase…this is so sudden…I don't know, I already said yes to Logan." Zoey said sadly. "HAH! See, Chase, all the ladies love ME, not poor Chase Matthews who all of a sudden came running to Zoey apologizing trying to ruin our relationship!" Logan exclaimed. Chase looked to Zoey. He saw confusion in her eyes. "Zoey…who do you want t marry? Who do you think should be your companion in life? If this is being based on the time capsule incident, then look into my eyes. See how sorry I really am." Zoey looked into Chase's deep eyes. In them, she saw sorrow and hopes for love. Then she looked into Logan's eyes. In them, she saw obsession and no love at all. "Logan, I looked in your eyes. In them I saw a great obsession for your self and no hope in the future. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you you're ring back. Chase's eyes screamed he was sorry for what he did, and hope for true love in his future. I have to accept with honor Chase's proposal." Zoey said certain of what she has done. "YES! SHE SAID YES! WHOO HOO!" Chase felt as if there were fireworks everywhere. He was on top of the world. "Zoey…you're hot. I have to go find my date for tonight. I guess I'll see you." Logan didn't seem very upset for a man who just got rejected by his 'true love'. "Zoey, I love you more than any one else I've ever looked at in my life. I can't believe you're marrying me!" Chase exclaimed with pride. "Chase, I've **always **loved you. I just was upset from the time capsule incident, but that's all behind us now. Yes, I am marrying you, but first we have to get to know each other."

_Zoey and Chase spent the next year getting to know each other. After that was done, they got married near the PCA building where everyone came, even Logan with his new bride-to-be. Zoey knew she made the right choice. Chase knew he was on cloud nine. _

_**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! DIDYA LIKE IT! YOU HAD TO READ THE TIME CAPSULE PART ONE AND THE TIME CAPSULE PART 2 CHAPTER 1 IN ORDER TO GET IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**_

_**--COLORSOFDERAINBOW  
**_


End file.
